Jingle Bells
by MistyVoid48
Summary: Amy x Shadow Friendship Christmas story. Amy has a Christmas Eve party and invites all her friends including Shadow. But Shadow was never invited to a party before so he doesn't enjoy himself. Will Amy be able to cheer him up? First story! R&R please!


**Hi! Ok so,this is my first fanfic of all time and I wanted to do a Christmas story. So, here it is! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog or any other character in this because they belong to SEGA!**

* * *

Jingle Bells

'Yes! Today is the 24th!' Amy thought as she rushed out of her room excitedly. Today Amy was going to start decorating for the Christmas party she was throwing.

Everyone will be there. Including Shadow The Hedgehog. Who Sonic promised her to drag over to the party.

Amy had to get everything done and ready by 6:00 p.m when the party starts. She cleaned, hanged up streamers and holiday decorations, mistletoe at the doorways (just to be funny), and baked cookies and pies since everyone else was bringing some food for dinner.

At the time it was 5:30 p.m when she finished the sweets. She had made sure everything was good before running into the bathroom to get ready herself.

After her shower, she put on a cream colored sweater with red reindeer leggings and some Timberland shoes.

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

'Right on time!' Amy thought.

She ran downstairs and opened the door to see Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Rouge, and Sally all dressed up in their favorite Christmas attire.

"Hello, Miss Amy!" Cream said.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Amy opened the door wide enough for everyone to come in.

"You did great with the decorations Amy!" Blaze said.

"Thanks Blaze! I got up extra early today to do this."

"Oh yeah! Ames the boys will be a little late coming to the party." Rouge said.

"Why?"

"They wouldn't say but I heard Sonic and Tails talking about whether if Shadow is coming or not. They said that he most likely wont come unless they force him to." replied Sally.

"Oh.." Amy said quietly. She was hopping that everyone came to her party, including Shadow.

"Amy, what are these bells for?" Vanilla asked pointing to two silver bells with red ribbon tied to them.

"Oh! Well, a couple of days ago I was out window shopping and I passed a toy store that had these bells on sale! So, I went in a shook them and I fell in love with them and bought them!" she replied.

"Those are some pretty bells hon'.." Rouge said.

"Don't even think about it Rouge!" Vanilla said.

Everyone laughed at the face Rouge made when Vanilla said that.

"Jingle them Amy! Jingle them!" Cream said excitedly.

"Ok, ok jeez!" Amy walked over to the bells picking them up.

"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle!" Amy said as she shook the bells.

Cream giggled while everyone laughed.

"Ooh cookies!" Sally said almost pouncing at the cookies and falling if Blaze hasn't stopped her.

"Be careful!" Blaze scolded her.

"Sorry!" Sally pouted taking a snowflake shaped cookie.

* * *

_Ding dong. _

_Ding dong._

"Coming!" Amy said rushing towards the door and opening it to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, The Chaotix and even Shadow!

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said.

"Hi! Its good to see you guys again!" Amy said back letting them in.

"Hi Amy!" Tails said.

"Hey Tails!"

"What's up Amy?!" Knuckles said clapping one of his big hands on her shoulder making her stumble a little bit.

"Knuckles, what kind of question is that?! This party is what's up! Duh!" Amy said making the -_- face.

Rouge smacked Knuckles on the back of his head.

"Ow! Rouge!"

"Knuckie, you idiot." she said back.

Amy turned on the Christmas music and watched everyone having a good time until she spotted Shadow leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded.

She frowned. No, this wasn't what she wanted at all. She wanted everyone to have a good time including Shadow. And she was gonna make that happen. 'Mission: Make Shadow have fun.' she thought to herself.

She walked pass Silver and Blaze laughing at Vector and Charmy arguing and Espio and Vanilla eating their food quietly while sweat dropping at them.

Amy carefully walked closer to him and tapped his shoulder.

His eyes opened slowly, staring straight into Amy's soul.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well uh, I just wanted to know why aren't you at least trying to have any fun?" Amy asked shifting uncomfortably under his stare.

"I've never been to a Christmas party or any party." He said.

"Well, why not?"

"I was never invited to one."

"What? You know what I am gonna make this the best day of your life! You hear me? You are going to have some fun!" Amy said poking him in the chest and smiling.

"What?" Shadow asked confused before being dragged by Amy to where everyone else was.

There was silence between them as Shadow stared at Amy before Cream randomly ran up to him.

" ?" Cream asked.

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"she asked.

"Yeah! I wanna know too!" Charmy said hovering over Cream next to Cheese.

Knuckles spit out his drink when she asked that while Shadow's eyes widened along with the others.

"W-why would you wanna know that Cream?" Silver asked.

"Well, when I was playing with one of my baby dolls earlier that question popped up in my head. I asked mom but she wouldn't tell me." Cream said.

"Cream honey, your a little too young to know that and you too Charmy." Rouge said.

"Oh yeah! There are too many things that you guys just can't learn yet!" Silver said.

" I agree." Espio said while everyone nodded.

"Why ask me out of everyone here that question anyways?" Shadow asked the little rabbit.

"I don't know." She shrugged at him.

"Vector what are you doing with my radio?" Amy asked as she watched Vector tune to different stations.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm just helpin' ya." He said back.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"By making the party music better!" Vector said back.

He put on some dubstep Christmas songs.

Everyone started to dance to the beat of the music while Shadow wouldn't move a bulge.

"C'mon Shadow! Dance!" She said as she danced with Cream in front of him.

"No." He replied.

Amy forcefully grabbed Shadow's hands and made him dance with her.

"What the hell Amy! I said no!" Shadow said while Amy danced with him.

"Shadow! Would please just dance for me!? Please!?" Amy asked him.

He sighed.

"Fine. But only for five minutes." Shadow said.

* * *

What used to be five minutes turned out to be the whole rest of the party.

Sonic and everyone else were surprised to actually see Shadow dancing and even enjoying the party.

"Thanks for coming!" Amy waved goodbye to her friends.

"Bye!"

"See ya later!"

"Bye !"

"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle!" Amy said in a sing song voice while she jungles her bells.

Everyone laughed because she just came out of nowhere with it. Even Shadow smiled a little bit.

"Wait, Shadow!" Amy ran up to him.

"Did you enjoy the party?" She asked him.

"Yes. I did actually."

Amy smiled at him and hugged him.

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Amy. Bye." Shadow said and left with Sonic and Tails.

"I love my Jingle Bells!" Amy said excitedly and ran into her home.

Until next year!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! This was supposed to be up on Christmas Eve but I had so much Christmas chores to do. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~ MistyVoid48**


End file.
